The meaning of father
by letgo
Summary: Set after the Cell Saga. Gohan and Goten live with the Briefs', their godparents, after Chichi dies. Gohan gets a chance at to see his dead parents again, and soon learns what a father is. Cell Saga to at least Buu Saga.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

Gohan stood shaking. Cell was defeated, but at what cost? A great one, that's what. The cost of Cell's defeat was the death of Son Goku, Gohan's father. The other fighters rushed to his side, each having eaten at least one senzu bean. Gohan looked at his hands, feeling disgusted at himself. His foolishness had lead to his father's death.

"Gohan!" Mirai Trunks called out, holding out a bean for Gohan in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you," Gohan replied automatically. He took the bean and forced himself to eat it. The others looked at Gohan, seeing only his outside mask, a mix of sorrow and regret, and a warrior's wear, covered in head to toe with bruises and cuts galore, as the others were as well. But they didn't know what was brewing beneath. Guilt and pain, and the fact that Gohan wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. Sure, it wasn't the first time his father had died, but this time Gohan was the one that killed him. That made all the difference.

Soon, just days later, everyone healed thanks to Dende, and Mirai Trunks headed to his own timeline again; the Dragonballs were collected by Krillen and Vegeta.

"I call thee by name, arise Shenlong!" Bulma cried out. The sky darkened and lighting cracked as the dragon arose from his slumber.

"I have come mortal. What are your wishes so that I may return to my slumber again?" Asked the great dragon. A lighting bolt cracked behind him, making a few jump.

"I wish that Androids 17 and 18 were human," called out Krillen.

"It has been done," rumbled the dragon after a few moments.

Bulma sighed and then called, "I wish everyone killed by Cell to be brought back to life."

"Umm, Bulma, guys, I'd rather stay dead," a familiar voice told them.

"Kakarrot?"

"Goku?"

"Dad?" Vegeta, Chichi, and Gohan asked at once.

"Yeah, it's me," the voice, Goku's, said.

"Why?" Asked Piccolo, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Well, all these villains have come to Earth because of me. They want to defeat me because I'm so strong," Goku began. "But, if I stay dead, then they'll have no reason to come to Earth."

'_Typical Kakarrot. Doesn't the fool realize that they'll come anyways, especially if the brat and I get stronger,_' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Well, I've got to go, good bye," Goku's voice said. Chichi and a few others yelled his name, but it didn't do a thing. Just then, Shenlong, who'd it appeared hadn't heard the little conversation just now, asked, "What is your second wish?"

They jumped, and didn't know what to ask the dragon. Bulma, ever a genius knew what to ask for. "I wish that everyone killed by Cell, except Son Goku, to be brought back to life," she told the dragon.

After a few moments the dragon rumbled, "It has been done." Shenlong disappeared into the dragonballs, not to be summoned for at least a year. The dragonballs scattered, Krillen flying up to catch the four star ball so that the next time the dragonballs were needed, they'd already have one.

Gohan stood by his mother, intense sadness radiating from the group, though mostly from the two Sons'. They'd all respected Son Goku, and each had cared for him in a different way, including Vegeta and Piccolo, though they'd never admit to it.

Soon though, it was time for everyone to leave. Bulma, carrying baby Trunks, decapsulized a hover car and got in. Vegeta sat in the front, next to his wife and the trio were headed towards Capsule Corp. Yamcha decapsulized a hover car of his own and drove to Orange Star City, where his home was located. Krillen, carrying Oolong, flew with Android 18 to the Kame house, Master Roshi flying behind them. Piccolo, along with Dende, flew back to the Lookout to join Mr. Popo. And the two Sons', Chichi and her eleven year old son, Gohan, went together on the Flying Nimbus to their home in the 439 Mountain Area.

Within a week, Chichi found that she was pregnant with another child. Two months, in fact. Soon, Gohan found himself living in a disaster zone. Chichi was constantly packing and unpacking the baby things that Trunks didn't need and Gohan's old things that she'd kept. She'd always hoped to have another child, but she'd given up on it when Gohan turned five and she got her son back from Piccolo, only to have him go to Planet Namek soon after.

One day, coming home from a sparring match with Piccolo, which he had twice a week, Gohan found his house packed with things. His mother still had him study, but she at least realized that her son was used to fighting and let him spar with Piccolo or Vegeta twice a week, letting him use up his pent up energy. She liked to think of it as Gohan's gym class instead of admitting, that yes, her son was a fighter, and he liked it. Well, anyways, Gohan walked in the front door and discovered his home a maze of boxes, furniture, and other things. Taking several minutes to get through the maze, he went up to his room to study, hoping he wouldn't get roped into helping for a bit; he and Piccolo had really pushed their limits that day and he was exhausted. Feeling a little guilty, Gohan laid to take a nap instead of studying. After a bit, he woke up and felt better, going to work on the advanced Calculus his mother had him doing again.

A/N: A little short, but who cares. Chapter's should get longer than this. Just to get this out of the way, I do not like Goku. Well, let me rephrase that actually. I like Goku in Dragonball and until the Trunks Saga in Dragonball Z. After that, I don't really like him, and after the Cell sage, well, let's just say that hate is only the tip of the iceberg. In GT, yeah, I kinda like him, but I don't like him in the end. Until the end, when he leaves, I find that I actually, kind of like him.

I wonder, how many others are out there that feel close to the same about Goku? And if you know any good fics that have Gohan hating his father, can you tell me? Thanks if you do. Well, until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

Gohan glanced at the clock on the wall. He'd been waiting with Bulma and a disgruntled Vegeta for two hours. It was now nearly seven months later, and Chichi was in labor. Bulma had insisted the two stay with her, Vegeta and Trunks at Capsule Corp, and the two Sons', not wanting to deal with an angry Bulma, did.

An hour later, a doctor came out. He asked the room, "Is there any kin to Son Chichi here?" Bulma and Gohan got up and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm her son," Gohan replied.

"And I'm his godmother," Bulma added. The doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "what about him?" He was pointing at Vegeta who had joined the two, interested in what was going on.

"My husband," Bulma stated. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He stopped and showed them the baby nursery, pointing at one infant in particular. A nurse that was in the room nodded and brought the infant closer. Reading the name tag, the others discovered the child to be a male named Son Goten. Looking at the baby, there was no doubt that Gohan and the baby were related. The newborn was a minature Goku.

"Another son, and he looks just like Goku," Bulma said to herself. The doctor, noting that Gohan was enraptured with his little brother, decided this would be a good time to talk to his godparents. Taking them to the side, he sighed and got ready to tell them the news.

"I didn't want to tell him," the doctor began, nodding his head towards Gohan, "but Son Chichi died giving birth to her newborn. She lived just long enough to name him. I figured it would be better if you told him and not some stranger."

Bulma and Vegeta were both shocked. Bulma nodded at the doctor's last comment and knew he was right, it would be better if she were to tell Gohan and not the doctor. Watching the doctor leave, Bulma walked back over to Gohan, dreading what she'd do next, when all she wanted was to go home and bury her face in Vegeta's shoulder and cry. She was fighting tears back, not wanting to cry until after she told Gohan the news. She'd lost her best friend.

"Gohan, honey, I've got some bad news to tell you," she began, struggling to keep from crying.

"I know Bulma, I heard. My mom's dead," Gohan said, turning around and revealing two streams of tears making their way down his face as he accepted the death of his mother, tough not without his emotions showing. Turning back around, he began to speak to his little brother. "Well little guy, I guess it's just you and me now. No mother, no father, and no Grandpa. We're all the others' got left in this world now."

Bulma started to cry as she heard the truth in the twelve-year-olds words. Vegeta felt sad as well, knowing what it was like to be in the position Gohan was in. He'd been left to be raised by Frieza and the only family he had left was his dull and dumb cousin, Nappa, who he later killed. Ironically enough, Nappa had been his closest friend growing up, the only saiya-jin that the prince knew of. He wondered often how things would have been different if he'd allowed his cousin to live.

"Brat, woman, let's go," Vegeta said, gently, but firm. The two nodded and followed the full-blooded saiya-jin out to the car that they'd arrived in. Bulma slid into the passenger seat, and Gohan slipped in behind her. Vegeta, ever thankful that the woman had convinced him to learn how to drive the contraption she called a car, sat in the driver's seat and knew that if the woman had to drive them home at the moment, they would surely crash. Though he doubted a car crash could seriously hurt him or Gohan, the woman would surely end up seriously injured.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp, the Bulma and Gohan disappeared, Gohan to his room that he was staying in, and Bulma to her and Vegeta's room, holding her son, a nearly year old Trunks, sobbing for her dead friend. She just needed someone to be with her at the moment and Baby Trunks, though he wasn't really a baby anymore but he'd always be her baby in her mind, was the perfect one. He listened and never said a word, just giving her comfort by being with her. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta didn't disappear to the Gravity Room or to the kitchen. Instead, he sent a telepathic message to the earth's kami. 'Namekian brat, the harpy woman's dead. She died having her baby; a boy by the way named Goten. Will you inform all of her friends? You better because the woman is too sad to at the moment.'

With that done, Vegeta went to get something to eat, his hunger finally catching up to his body. Soon, the calls flooded Capsule Corp as the Z senshi called to confirm Chichi's passing. Vegeta, getting fed up with all the ringing of the telephone finally disappeared to his Gravity Room to train, letting him get rid of all the stress and tension that had formed due to the day's events. A few days later, baby Goten came to what would be his home, Capsule Corp, carried by his elder brother. All of Gohan's stuff from his old home in the 439 Mountain area was taken to his new home at Capsule Corp and Chichi's was put into storage, utilizing several capsules which would be stored in a special spot in Bulma's lab.

Bulma decided she'd continue teaching Gohan herself, knowing that he'd learn more from her than he would at a school. Vegeta was also glad that the preteen demi-saiya-jin was living with them, for now he had a sparring partner.

Gohan, who was approaching his thirteenth birthday, found that living at Capsule Corp was both interesting and boring. He found that he did like the peace and solitude that he got. It seemed as though Vegeta had a repetition among the reporters and so, they nary came around the corporation unless they were invited by the misses' herself.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews so far. I am in a small percentage of writers who write to express their creativity and writing skills, not for reviews. I like people who review, but I hold no respect for those who write messages like, "ThIS stORY roxz! PlEASe WrITe MoRe! PlEaSE reAd My FiCS, tHeY R gOOD!"

That is just plain stupidity. I doubt if you know of this or not, but there is a war going on, between the Alliance who value quality over crap. They report writer's who do not respect 's ToS. Personally, I find that I agree with them. I have lead to many people's fics to be deleted, but if they had valued the ToS, I wouldn't have had to report them. Please, learn to respect the ToS and if you have a fan fiction that doesn't please fix it.

It clearly stats in the guidelines when you go to create a story that you are to use a spellchecker. It even tells you that if your computer doesn't have one to find one on Google or Yahoo or any other search engine. As it states, it is your duty as a writer to provide to best work you can. Personally, I find that most people just skim over that part and go straight to creating the story.

Also, if your fiction is so good, why are your reviews crap? If it was good, why do you have to resort in to telling everyone you review for to read them? If it was good, you wouldn't need to tell people, they'd find out by themselves. Until later, this authoress will be busy working on the next chapter, reporting all crappy fics if she sees them.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

Gohan yawned, stretching as the sun shined into his room. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw the date in the corner and realized it had been a year ago that day that he'd defeated Cell.

::Gohan.::

The twelve year old looked around the room looking for whoever had contacted him.

::Gohan, it's the Supreme Kai.::

"Huh, Supreme Kai, like King Kai?" Gohan asked, wondering if this was all a dream.

::Yes, I guess, only higher up on the Kai chain.:: Gohan could hear little chuckles accompany the voice.

"Why are you contacting me?" Asked the confused preteen.

::Would you like to visit Otherworld?::

"Of course!" Yelled Gohan.

::There's a pendant that could allow you to visit it at will, but you have to pay a price.::

"What's the price?" Gohan asked curiously.

::Your voice.::

Gohan thought for a moment and told the Kai, "Okay, I'll give up my voice for the pendant."

::Okay, close your right hand into a fist.:: Instructed the Kai. Gohan did that and waited. He started gasping for air but soon, it passed and he could breath normal. Opening his mouth he began to say something but no sound came from his mouth. Then, he felt something hard and round in his hand. Opening it, he found that there was a small, circular rock with a chain in his hand. The rock was the color of his eyes and he could see his reflection clearly in it.

'How am I going to talk?' He thought, never really thinking of the consequences.

::Unfortunately, you won't be able to talk again. But, there's a special technique you can learn. Using your ki, you can transmit thoughts that you have into people's heads like I am doing for you. It'll be hard, but once you get the hang of it, it'll seem like you can talk.::

'How do I do that?' Asked Gohan, getting the feeling that the Kai was reading his thoughts.

::Yes, I am reading your thoughts. I can't tell you, you have t learn it on your own, or else you'll never learn. Though, you do have to be careful you don't transmit the thoughts to the wrong person or let them "hear" things they shouldn't. I must go, but before I do, the pendant.::

Gohan looked at it and wondered how he was supposed to work it.

::It's very easy to work. All you have to do is stare into it and it will transport you to King Yemma. He'll let you go wherever you want with that. And don't worry, you are the only one that can use the pendant. Goodbye young Son.:: Gohan felt the Kai's voice leave and he sat down, deciding to go to Otherworld right away. He stared into the pendant, and suddenly, swirls of silver joining the onyx black and Gohan found himself on a long twisting path. Blue ogres ran to and fro, cloud like shapes filling the path. Gohan flew up and went to where he felt the largest ki. Stopping in front of a large orange colored demon like man, he found himself shy.

"Name?" Asked the demonic looking creature. He waited for Gohan to speak. "Name?" Asked King Yemma again. Gohan had no idea what he was supposed to do. He couldn't speak and yet he had too. Looking at the books of empty pages and teh writing utensils around the large desk, Gohan began writing his name down.

"Son Gohan, are you related to Son Goku?" Asked the king as he flipped through the books, sure that the preteen wasn't supposed to be dead yet. Gohan nodded. "I was right, you aren't supposed to be dead yet," said the king.

Gohan quickly wrote a message next to his name. It read: I'm not. Supreme Kai gave me this pendant but I can't talk anymore.

To prove his point, Gohan showed the king the pendant. The king looked at it and told the preteen, "Well, I'll be, this is the Kai's pendant. You may go wherever you wish and if you see King Kai, tel him that there's a group of strong fighters who will be going to his planet soon." Gohan nodded and walked towards a stairway that the king told him would lead him to the King Kai's planet. Passing several ogres, Gohan began to wonder if he made the right choice. After what seemed hours, he emerged inside a yellow house. Going outside, he found his mother sitting beneath a tree, apparently asleep. Feeling a little mischievous, he snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and Gohan tried not to laugh as she looked around wildly, not realizing her son was floating a few feet in the air. Setting himself down in front of her, he waited for her reaction.

"Gohan?" She asked, not quite sure what was going on. He nodded and she fainted.

"Chichi, I just felt a really strong ki appear!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind Gohan. The person it belonged to came closer but stopped when he saw the "stranger" standing over his wife. "Who are you?" Asked Goku, not realizing that this was his son.

Gohan turned around, slowly. He was soon face to face with his deceased father, Son Goku. "Gohan, is that you?" Asked Goku. Gohan nodded and found himself in a crushing hug. His father was always happy meeting people he hadn't seen in a while.

"How did you die?" Asked Goku, curious.

"He didn't die Goku. In fact, your son is very alive," an annoying voice said. King Kai and the ever faithful Bubbles walked towards the trio and it was he who had spoken.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Goku.

"Do you see the pendant around your son's neck?" Asked the Kai.

"Yes," Goku replied.

"It was given to him by the Supreme Kai. He had to give up his voice, but it will allow him access to all of Otherworld," explained the Kai.

"Is that true son?" Asked Goku. Gohan nodded.

"Would you like some things to write with?" Asked the Kai. Again, Gohan nodded and he was beginning to wonder if he'd spend the rest of his life just nodding away. Bubbles disappeared for a few moments, but returned with a pen and some paper. The Kai and his monkey friend went away, letting the two "talk."

Hey dad, how are you and mom? Gohan wrote down.

"Fine. It's lots of fun here. There's so many strong people to fight!" Goku told his son.

Goten's really grown in the last year and he looks just like a mini you dad. Gohan wrote down.

"Who's Goten?" Asked Goku.

My little brother. The one mom died giving birth too. Your other son who's only a year old. Gohan wrote.

"Oh yeah, Chichi told me about that. I guess I forgot all about it," Goku told his son. Soon, but before Chichi regained consciousness, Gohan left. When he returned, he found that his trip had taken him an hour. He got dressed, glad he had woken early enough that coming down at that time wouldn't seem odd. In fact, Goten and Trunks were sitting in their high chairs and Bulma was feeding them at the same time.

"Hello Gohan, I was just about to call you down for breakfast. It should be ready in a few minutes," she told him, seeing him come in. He nodded, really getting sick of it already and moments later, Vegeta with horrible bed head came in. He grunted to Bulma and Gohan as his way of saying good morning to them. About five minutes or so later, breakfast was served.

A/N: Hello everyone. I haven't checked out what my review count is yet, but since I've see the three I got for the first chapter, I thank you three. Borachio, the great rose, and Punk Onna.

And really big thanks to Borachio because I checked out some of those stories. I'm reading For Myself and it's okay. I loved Revenge of the Majin and I haven't checked out A Cold Place yet, but I will soon. Well, that's all I have to say today. Oh, and for once, my notes didn't turn out to be longer than the actually story part of the chapter. That's really an amazing thing to happen to me. Well, I better shut up, so bye and see you in chapter four. I haven't written it out in my notebook yet, but look for it within the next week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

Bulma knew better than to start a conversation with either one of the two Saiya-jins. She knew she'd be the only one talking, and so, the table was quiet, well as quiet as two saiya-jins eating faster than Goku when he used Instant Transmission. Needless to say, not much happened. Thankfully, the meal was over quickly and she turned to Gohan, getting ready to tell him about a new project she wanted him to work on with her.

"Gohan, there's a new project we're working on, and I want you to help," she began, pausing, waiting for him say something.

Gohan was in a dilemma. He could no longer speak, yet, Bulma expected him to answer her.

"Gohan, are you feeling okay?" Asked Bulma after he didn't answer. Vegeta snorted, he found the idea that a saiya-jin getting sick was impossible. Suddenly, Gohan got a bright idea and ran to grab some paper and a pen. Bulma looked at her husband and the two babies, hoping one of them could give her an answer.

"Don't look at me woman, I have no idea what goes in that head of his," Vegeta replied, feigning interest. Gohan came back and sat down next to Bulma, writing something down on the paper.

:I lost my voice Bulma.: The paper said.

"Huh? Like your sick and you lost it," Bulma suggested.

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you, saiya-jins don't get sick," Vegeta said crossly, annoyed that she had forgotten that fact.

:No, I gave it up. I can no longer talk.: Gohan quickly wrote down. He then proceeded to explain the morning's events.

"Wow, it's been years since something weird has happened," Bulma said to herself. Vegeta looked at her and the look on his face clearly said, What are you talking about woman?

Gohan, feeling the same way, wrote down basically the same thing as Vegeta thought, though much kinder.

"Oh, well, the last really weird thing that happened was Mirai Trunks coming to warn us about the androids. But, back when I first met Goku and, well actually, until Raditz came, really weird things were normal. I mean, something like this happened every day, although, I do have to say, all of us were a bit more bloodthirsty than we are now," she explained.

Both saiya-jins looked at her, both thinking, 'What do you mean, more bloodthirsty?'

She looked at her faces and laughed. "Your father never told you Gohan?"

He shook his head, glad that he wasn't nodding it for once.

"Well, when I first met him, I tried to kill him. In fact, if he hadn't been saiya-jin, I'm sure that he would have died and I would have taken his Dragonball, never to see him again, leaving him dead in the woods," she started out. Both saiya-jins looked at her in shock. Neither could believe that Bulma, who was generally a very nice person had tried to kill Goku.

"Oh, and when Yamcha came along as Goku and I traveled together through the Diablo Desert, he tried to kill Goku almost right away," Bulma went on. Vegeta growled at the mention of the weaklings name. "Actually, now that I think about it, when I tried to kill Goku, it was right when I met him. Well, anyways, when Goku and Krillen met, they were always going at it. Then there was the Red Ribbon Army. I still have trouble believing that Goku defeated them at twelve. He actually befriended Android 8, and the only reason Dr. Gero was left alive was the fact that Goku had no idea about him. Otherwise, I'm sure Cell and the Androids would never have been. Oh, then there was Emperor Pilaf and his lackeys. They were always trying to kill Goku and get the Dragonballs," she paused to take a drink of her coffee. The two didn't even bother hiding their shock. While both of them knew that their friends had had lives before them, they couldn't believe how violent it had been and how much they'd been after each other's throats.

"Well, let's see. Tien was going to kill Goku at the 22nd Budokai, but decided not to for some reason. Yeah, that's right, Tien adn Choatzu were originally sent to kill Goku. Why was it again? Oh yeah, that's right, Goku had killed Tao, the brother of their former master. Piccolo, both times, tried to kill Goku and take over the world. Pilaf helped him the first time, and Roshi, Krillen, and Choatzu died, but were later revived. Hmm, am I missing anyone. I think I am," she said the last part to herself. Taking another drink from her coffee, it hit her.

"Launch, that's who!" She cried out.

"Who's Launch?" Asked Vegeta.

"An old friend. She'd got two personalities, ditzy and bitchy. Always handy to have pepper around her," Bulma said, chuckling.

:Huh?: Gohan wrote down.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know her. Whenever she sneezed, her personality would change. Most times, she was a ditzy bluish-purple haired girl who was very timid. But when she sneezed, she became a violent blonde who'd shoot enough that mad her mad. I still wonder where she kept that Tommy at," Bulma told them. The two gave each other a look and decided not to ask.

:Anything else?: Gohan wrote down, curious.

"No, not really. Man, the days of my youth sure were action filled. Not boring like they are now," she told them. Soon, they spilt ways, Bulma taking Gohan, who was carrying a notebook and pen with him to the main lab. Vegeta, well, I think we all know where he went. The two young demi saiya-jins were taken by Mrs. Briefs, who just adored the two young ones. After a month or so, things settled into a pattern. Of course, by this time, Trunks had a working vocabulary of twenty words and Goten was learning to walk.

"Vegetable!" Trunks yelled when he saw his father walk into the room. Gohan was playing with the two little ones in the living room while Bulma read her book. Vegeta growled as the other four laughed. Goten and Trunks had no idea why Gohan and Bulma were laughing, but they figured that if the two were laughing, they could laugh too.

Of course, being Vegeta's son, Trunks's vocabulary were mostly words that he'd picked up from his father. Of course, his favorite word was still Vegetable. For some reason, whenever he said it, everyone but his father laughed. But that was okay in Trunks's little head.

"Goen, mama, Vegetable, Goan," Trunks said, listing his family. "Gama, gampa," he went on, finishing up the list. Goten fell down, having tried to walk from Gohan to Bulma. And so, the family of five, spent the evening relaxing.

A/N: Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Guess what, I've got a pet grasshopper! Guess what I named him!

And sorry, to rose about screwing up your name last time. I have a problem spelling names from memory. The only reason I got Borachio's name right is because I wrote it down.

I know, Trunks calling Vegeta Vegetable is way over used, but it's funny. It wasn't until I read a thing by Chelsee that I remembered how violent DragonBall and DragonBall Z are. You can check out her page at Look under Odds and Ends and you'll find her three rants. Believe me, they are must reads to any true DragonBall person.

Honestly, that's the plain truth about Gero. Goku had no idea about him, or else, Goku would have hunted him down and killed the fool. Oh, and on different news, I finally got DBZ Volume 15! Oh, and Angel Sanctuary Volume 1, which I've read just this day. Why do I get the feeling that if I read it again, I'll just get more and more confused? Seriously, that manga is really confusing.

Oh, and if you like online comics, I've got two for you to check out. Succubus Justice and Megatokyo. Most people I know have heard of Megatokyo, but not many know of Succubus Justice. Megatokyo is at , and Succubus Justice is at 

I found SJ from a friend and I absolutely love it. SO, when I saw that Fred (the creator of Megatokyo) had SJ advertised on Megatokyo for today's comic, I was in seventh heaven.

Funny, my notes always seem to end up being as long, if not longer than the story itself. Well, there's three sites for you guys to check out. Also, school starts Monday! And my first football game is in 9 DAYS! Bye, I gotta get something to eat before I head to Band for 4 hours tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

Gohan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the night before he turned fourteen. He was bored when a knock hit his door. He sensed it was Vegeta and got up.

"Brat, train with me. I need a good spar," ordered the saiya-jin prince as he dragged the almost fourteen year old to the Gravity Room. About twenty minutes later, Gohan was dressed in a training gi and was waiting for Vegeta. Setting down his onyx black pendant, he waited.

Soon enough, Vegeta appeared as well. Without a word, the two walked to the middle of the room. Vegeta barked the orders for the gravity to be turned up to 500 times Earth's gravity and the two started jogging around the room.

Soon, the gravity was turned up to 700 and they turned to face the other.

Vegeta smirked and began with a roundhouse kick to the younger's neck. Gohan dodged, firing a small Kamehameha wave at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged it and disappeared, only to come up behind Gohan, kneeing his spine. Gohan flipped over and head butted Vegeta.

"So, you have been training after all," smirked Vegeta. "But not enough."

Gohan didn't reply, because, well, you know why he didn't reply. But the teen didn't smirk and come up right in front of the prince and launch a Masenko right in his face.

Vegeta was shocked, but delivered a punch to the boy.

Gohan blocked and swung around to deliver a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's gut. Vegeta blocked and sent a Big Bang attack at Gohan.

Gohan, seeing this, started to power up and busted into Super Saiya-jin form. Vegeta did likewise and sent a Final Flash at Gohan. Gohan, in return, sent two Kamehameha's at his godfather. The second one hit and Vegeta cursed. But then the saiya-jin prince smiled and threw back his head in laughter.

"Boy, you've gotten pretty good," complimented Vegeta. Gohan was surprised to hear Vegeta say that and didn't react until he found himself sprawled on the floor. Vegeta had used Gohan's surprise against him, using that as a time to deliver a nice and powerful roundhouse kick to the boy's gut.

Gohan recovered and punched Vegeta several times. The older blocked all but three. Each prepared their best attack and shot it at the other. Both smirked, thinking their opponent was down for the count. Soon, they were flying, blocking and hitting each other faster than a normal eye could see.

Gohan sighed, taking a drink from his glass. He and Vegeta had just finished sparring and he was wiped out. He'd even gone up to Ascended Saiya-jin as had Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't able to hold the form as long as Gohan, but they had spent a good twenty minutes each in that form fighting. As soon as Gohan was finished was with his glass of water, he went to take a shower. When he was finished, he went to bed, exhausted.

The next morning he woke up to see Goten and Trunks looming over him. Somehow they had reached him in his room. He sighed and sat up, careful no to harm the two. Both looked at him, expecting him to say something. Both of them couldn't grasp that Gohan couldn't speak. Everyone else could, but why not Gohan, were what they thought.

"Gohan!" Bulma's voice yelled. "Breakfast, and if the two chibis are with you, can bring them with you? Thanks!"

Gohan sighed, picking up each chibi and placing him on the floor. Almost immediately, they went to his head, trying to be the one that got to ride on his shoulders. Shaking his finger at Goten, he picked Trunks up, putting the older boy around his shoulders. It was Trunks's turn to ride on Gohan's shoulders. The day before had belonged to Goten.

Soon, the trio were downstairs, eating.

"Happy birthday Gohan!" Bulma told him. Later, when Gohan was alone, he stared into the onyx black pendant that was always with him. He watched as the familiar sliver joined the jet black as the two swirled and mixed. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the very familiar Otherworld.

He headed to King Yemma, who greeted the boy. Gohan was a common sight in Otherworld. Gohan waved hello adn headed towards the stairs that lead to the King Kai's planet.

"Hello Gohan," a blue ogre said. Gohan waved and kept on his way.

"Gohan!" King Kai greeted the boy.

"Gohan!" A woman's voice yelled. He turned and saw his mother rushing towards him, Goku being dragged behind.

:Hello mom, dad.: Gohan wrote. His mother enveloped her son in a crushing hug. She only saw her son twice a year, his birthday and her's. Goku greeted his son as well, but seemed distracted. Soon, Chichi led her son to a spot near a tree and the two carried on a discussion.

"Pikkon!" Goku yelled at seeing the fighter. Pikkon looked at Goku and looked away. The two were going to be fighting in the upcoming tournament that was just a few weeks away.

:Good bye.: Gohan wrote when he left. Giving his mother a hug, he left down the stairs. He appeared down in the busy office and headed to another door that he visited often. HFIL.

He'd been curious as to what had happened to Cell and Frieza. So, he'd often gone down to see the villains and tease them.

He strolled into the hallway that held Cell, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero, and various other villains that had been defeated by the Saiya-jins.

"Well, if it isn't monkey boy," Frieza announced to the others as Gohan walked past him.

"Frieza, will you shut up," Bibadi said from his spot across the hall. Bibadi hadn't been defeated by someone of saiya-jin blood, but he'd annoyed King Yemma and his ogres, so they had put him with the others.

"Hello nephew," Raditz said. Gohan, obviously, didn't answer, much to everyone's annoyance. Gohan had come to torture them often and never spoke a word. They still didn't know that the teen couldn't talk.

::Man, this is funny.:: Gohan thought.

"What's funny?" Asked one of the Ginyu's.

::Okay, are they reading my thoughts or something?:: Gohan wondered.

"Frieza, do you have any idea what's going on?" Turles asked. Frieza was one of the smarter occupants of Saiya-jin hall. Yes, though it's occupants had no idea, that hallway was named: The One's Who Have Fallen Due to a Saiya-jinn. Or, as the ogres liked to say, Saiya-jin Hall.

"I have no idea. Why don't you clue us in monkey boy," Frieza said with a smirk. Gohan didn't preferring to leave. He left without a word and rushed back to Capsule Corp. He was relieved to see the onyx black of his pendant take over and conquer the silver wisps.

::Gohan.:: A voice said to him.

'What?' Gohan thought, knowing it was the Supreme Kai.

::You remember how I told you that one day you'd be 'talk' to others like I'm doing to you now?:: Asked the Kai.

'Yes.'

::Well, you've broken the barrier that wouldn't let you and now you can. Try.:: The Kai's voice urged.

::How?:: Asked Gohan.

::You just did it. I have to go now, but Gohan, I have one warning for you. **Be careful.**:: The Kai's voice said as it faded away.

'I will,' Gohan thought to himself and went downstairs, ready to tell everyone the news.

A/N: Nobody guessed my pet grasshopper's name! It was Cell! But my kitty killed him so now I don't have Cell anymore. Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. I don't much to say at the moment other than that school starts Monday! Oh, and if you like the online comic Succubus Justice, read my really short fic about it.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

****

The meaning of father.

::Hello Bulma, Vegeta.:: Gohan thought as he walked into the room. It was a month later and Gohan had finally gotten the hang of the thought speak.

"Good morning Gohan," Bulma said, handing the boy a plate that held his breakfast. Vegeta just grunted and took a plate for himself. The two toddlers came in and rushed to Gohan.

::Hello little guys.:: Gohan thought. They grinned. Soon, before he knew it, it was Trunks' fifth birthday. Everyone gathered and Gohan was able to pull off and successfully fool most of his older, adult friends into thinking that the Son child could actually talk. Soon, faster than a blink of an eye, it was Gohan's sixteenth birthday.

He looked into his pendant and began the journey to see his parents.

::Hello mom.:: He thought to his mother when he saw her. She gave a squeal of happiness and rushed to hug her son.

"You can speak!" She said enthusiastically. Gohan didn't have the heart to tell her the truth and so, moving he lip-synced his lips so that they coordinated with his thoughts.

::Yeah, I can.:: He lied. She hugged him harder. ::Where's dad?:: He asked. His father always showed up when it was time for Gohan to visit.

"Busy. He's training for a tournament and doesn't want to be bothered," she said, frowning.

::Oh.:: Gohan was disappointed.

"That's all he does, train. He doesn't even talk to me much anymore and he never really listens to you when you come. Honestly, sometimes I wonder, does he know he's got two sons? Did you know when I tried to talk to him about you boys, I mentioned Goten and he didn't even know who Goten was," Chichi vented. Gohan nodded, he knew that. He had long come to terms that his father was a horrible one. The two 'talked' for a bit, but all too soon, it was time to go.

::I love you mom.:: Gohan said, hugging her wishing that his beloved mother was still alive.

"I love you to son. You make sure that you stay safe. I don't want you or Goten to die until it's your proper time," she replied, kissing him on his cheek. He nodded and left, walking back down the stairs that would lead him to King Yemma. Normally, he would go and visit HFIL and torture the captives of Saiya-jin Hall, but not today. He didn't want to. His mother's venting and his own thoughts, they made him angry. He knew his father wasn't the best in the world, but now, he just wanted to go back to him being over suspicious.

Gohan grew a bit over the two years, coming up to being just a few inches shorter than his father. Goten, who grew into an even more mini-me of Goku reached above Gohan's knees, almost to waist. Trunks actually did grow to be at Gohan's waist and he and his best friend Goten loved to play Trunks of their big brother. Yes, even though they weren't really brothers, Trunks and Gohan thought of each other as brothers, and Goten thought of Trunks as a brother as well.

"Boys, breakfast!" Bulma's voice rang. That got all four saiya-jins to the table in the dining room quickly. She sighed and watched them eat when she remembered what she wanted to tell Gohan.

::Yes Bulma.:: Gohan's mind said when she finally got his attention.

"Well, your 18 and I think that it would be a good idea if you were to attend school and become more of a people person," she said. The scowl she got was a perfect imitation of her husbands, which creeped her out. Growing up in Capsule Corp. and having Vegeta as a godfather had made Gohan's friends' list short. It had been years since he'd met a new person and he didn't like going out in public. He was quite like Vegeta when it came to people. He didn't really like them and preferred to stay out of sight and be by himself.

"And, I've decided that you will go to Orange Star High as well," she told him. "And if you want, you can even stay at Yamcha's apartment while he's gone on his tour. He lives near the school," she went on.

Gohan knew he had no choice and sighed. He then told Bulma a message. ::I'll go and stay at Yamcha's, but only if I need to, otherwise I'll stay home.::

"Okay," Bulma agreed.

::When do I start?:: He asked.

"In a week," she replied, heading towards her lab. He sighed and headed up to his room, packing a suitcase of a few things he'd want if he'd ever stay at Yamcha's.

::Be back in a little bit.:: He told everyone as he flew towards Satan City. He knew Yamcha's address and hurried to the apartment, storing his stuff in Yamcha's guestroom of the pro baseball player's penthouse. He had a key to the place and left.

'Might as well check out the school while I'm here,' he thought with a shrug. He walked to where he found a large building that said: Orange Star High School. A bell rang and tons of students came pouring out of the building. A girl with jet-black hair was talking to two blondes and accidentally ran into Gohan.

"Sorry," she apologized.

::Okay.:: He thought, lip syncing his lips to the words. He was very good at that and sometimes did it without thinking.

"Name's Videl, and this is my friend Erasa, and my other friend, Sharpner," she introduced herself and the two blondes with her.

::Gohan, well, I must be off.:: He said, leaving towards Yamcha's apartment. ::I'll see you in a week.:: He added, turning around. Videl could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. After just a short encounter with a stranger named Gohan, she found herself curious and maybe even crushing on him slightly.

Gohan smiled, knowing that he would enjoy coming to school after all. There was something about Videl that drew him to her. After that short encounter with the stranger named Videl, he found himself curious and maybe even having a small crush on the girl.

A/N: That's where I'll stop the chapter. Well, this may or may not turn into a Videl/Gohan story. I've wanted Gohan to go to high school all along and this was just a basic transition chapter. Of course, there will be no Buu. I never really did like that creep and if you read my other DBZ stories, you'll see that there's no Buu as well. Funny, because out of all the saga, other than Saiyaman, the Buu saga's the only one that I've seen almost all of. You see, I haven't really seen most of the anime, but I've read several of the mangas and from what I've seen of the anime, I've got a pretty good idea of what goes on. Did you guys know that I've never seen Raditz, Bibadi, or actually, anything that happens after Vegeta and Goku fight Kidd Buu on the Kai planet. Also, today is the last day of summer vacation so I'm going to go watch Pirates of the Caribbean. So, later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

The meaning of father.

Gohan arrived at Yamcha's and headed home to Capsule Corp. He went into the living room and found his brothers planning something. He shrugged, knowing it had to be a trick that they'd probably play on himself for Vegeta. For some reason, they usually left Bulma alone. Though that threat of no food probably had something to do with it.

::I'm going to go to Otherworld.:: He told them. They nodded and Gohan watched as the silver joined the black. Gohan bypassed the door that could take him to see his parent and headed to HFIL, ready for some torturing.

::Hello guys.:: Gohan said with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't monkey boy," Frieza announced to everyone.

"Kid, you gotta let me out, I'm your uncle," Raditz said. He was always trying to get the teen to let him get out of his cell that he shared with Frieza.

::Not a chance.:: Gohan replied. Gohan smiled as he pulled out the paper he had hid behind his back.

"What's that?" Asked Cell.

::A paper.:: Gohan replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Frieza said dryly. This got Cell mad. Cell decided that he would try to blast Frieza. Instead, the attack bounced back around his cell. He was jumping around, trying to avoid getting hit while Dr. Gero looked and laughed. Gero and Bibadi shared a cell across from Frieza and Raditz, right next to Cell, who was by himself. Gohan laughed as Cell shot another attack, hoping that the two would cancel each other out. Instead, when Gohan left twenty minutes later, Cell was pulling off moves that would make a dancer filled with envy. He went back to life and found the two terrors standing over him.

::Boo!:: Gohan thought, scaring them. Vegeta walked in and sat down next to Gohan on the couch turning the TV on and put in a movie. Bulma came in a minute later with a small bag of popcorn.

"There's some for you guys in the kitchen," she replied when all the saiya-jins looked at her expectantly. Gohan and the twin terrors rushed into the kitchen, bringing two bathtubs out that were filled to the top of popcorn. Goten and Trunks sat on the floor with one while Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other. Then they looked at the bathtub. Then each other. Then the bathtub again.

"Share," Bulma said with a smile when she noticed the two. Vegeta's eye twitched but he gave in as did Gohan. They settled in to watch the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. A week later, the day Gohan started school, he overheard two people talking outside his room.

"I don't want him to go to school," one voice said.

"Neither do I," said the other.

"Let's tie him up!" Said the first.

"Okay," said the second and Gohan closed his eyes, wanting to scare the two. He knew that it was Goten and Trunks. He waited until they had the rope and duct tape, then while Trunks was leaning over Gohan, he opened his eyes and told the two something.

::Hello boys, how are you doing this fine morning?::

"AHHHHHHHH!" Trunks yelled, surprised.

"Owie!" Goten's voice said. He crawled out from under the bed and jumped on his brother.

"We don't want you to go away!" They said together. Gohan smiled and untangled himself from the mess he was in. Kicking the two out in the hall, he got dressed.

::I'll just be gone for a few hours.:: He told them a the breakfast table.

"We want you to stay with us!" They said together, clinging to the teen.

"Boys, let Gohan go," Bulma told them. "Besides, you two have got doctor appointments today." The two little boys looked at each other fearfully and clung to Gohan even harder.

::That probably wasn't the best thing to say, Bulma.:: Gohan told the blue haired genius.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't," she said with a laugh. Vegeta walked in and laughed when he saw that the two little brats were clinging to the oldest brat like he was the only thing in the world that could save them. Gohan joined in the laughter, mentally, and began peeling Trunks off of him.

::Bye everyone, be back this afternoon!:: Gohan called out and flew off to Satan City to attend Orange Star High. 'Ah, I love flying. The wind rushing past you. The feeling that there's nothing else in the world,' Gohan thought to himself as he flew through the sky, eyes closed. He stopped and felt the warm sun embrace his body and felt like he was in paradise. But then he felt a cool drop of water and realized it was beginning to rain. He rushed to Yamcha's and then grabbed an umbrella, walked to school.

::Umm, I'm the new student, Son Gohan.:: He introduced himself when he arrived at the school office.

"Hold on a moment and I'll give you your class schedule and a map," the secretary said. A few moments later, Gohan was walking the halls, trying to find his first class, English. 'Found it,' he thought to himself. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and he saw him face to face with the teacher. The teacher introduced Gohan to the class and told Gohan were to sit. But the teen wasn't listening. The teen had found the face he was looking for.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I want to leave you with a cliffhanger, although you should know who he's found. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just wish I did. Well, bye!

Also, my cat does not have saiya-jin blood in her. Yes, I realize that now, after the fight scene, which, might I add, was the first I've ever written! I'm glad you think my story's unique in that he has to give up his voice. Originally, it was his voice, then his sight, then hearing, than sight agian, but finally, I decided on voice. Yeah, if you hadn't noticed, Videl has entered the story and this may or may not becoem a Gohan/ Videl story. My Inu Yasha reviewers for Nagataka have decided I'm an awesome fluff writer even though I say I'm not.

That's about all for answering reviewer questions. Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

Key: :::: How Gohan and the Supreme Kai communicate with people, "" Talking, '' Thinking to one's self or how Gohan "talks" to the Supreme Kai, Bond speak

****

The meaning of father.

His eyes locked with Videl's. He had known that she would be here. He didn't know how, but he did.

"Gohan! Sit by us!" A voice yelled. He looked and found it belonged to the female blonde that had accompanied Videl when he'd met the girl.

"Well it appears the only empty seat is next to Miss Erasa, so go take the seat Mr. Son," the teacher said. Gohan nodded and went and sat next to the blonde.

::Hello.:: He greeted them. They said their hellos and sat and waited for the teacher to begin his lecture. As the teacher droned on, Gohan gave a mental sigh. If this is what they learned in high school he was set. Everything the teacher was talking about he'd learned at a young age.

::Hi Goten.:: Gohan's mental voice said from school. He was bored and looking for something to do.

'Hiya Gohan!' The young boy answered back.

::What are you doing?:: Asked the teen.

'Helping Bulma make lunch,' the little boy answered back.

::Okay, well, I'm going now, so talk to you later!:: Gohan told his little brother.

'Okay, bye big brother!' Gohan heard as Goten's thoughts wisped away. Gohan opened his eyes; it was easier to concentrate if he closed them when speaking long distances. He felt someone's eyes on him. Looking to where he thought the person was, he found that it was Videl.

::What, is there something on my face?:: Gohan asked.

"No," Videl squeaked out. He shook his head and seemed to be muttering something. Slowly, within the next week or so, Gohan settled in a pattern of home, school, and all the other things in his life. About a month after school started, the teacher announced that the class would go on a field trip. Gohan, who usually was off talking to his friends, perked up. School had been so boring and he hoped they'd go somewhere interesting.

"Class, we're going to Capsule Corp. next Monday. Please have your parent or guardian sign this form and turn it in by Thursday," were the teacher's instructions.

"Man, this is going to be so cool!" Erasa squealed; much of the class seemed in agreement with her.

Gohan on the other hand was silently asking his godmother why.

'I didn't know it was your class. The school asked and I said sure, why not. They didn't tell me which class it would be,' she explained. He gave a mental sigh and said he'd see her later. With that, the mental link between the two was closed. Raising his hand he wondered if he could get out of class for a bit.

"Yes Mr. Son, what is it?" Asked his teacher.

::May I go to the nurses office?:: He asked. The teacher told him no and Gohan groaned. Soon, it was time to go home and Gohan did that with pleasure.

::Bulma! Where are you?:: He shouted.

"Right here," the blue haired bombshell replied form right behind him.

::Sign this or let me stay home.:: He ordered, handing her his permission slip. She rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, 'Teenagers sure are moody.'

Woman, get out of my head! A sharp, gruff voice replied to her thoughts.

Sorry. So what's got you in such a bad mood? She replied. She signed the paper, using Vegeta's name instead of her own. All she received from the prince was a snort and a stay out of my head. Gohan took the paper and ran off to his room.

"Hi big brother!" Goten yelled when he saw his brother.

"Hi Gohan," the son of Vegeta said. Gohan didn't reply. He was in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone. But fate has a nasty way of changing everything. That and an ignored child. The two little boys Gohan had ignored moments before barged in and tackled Gohan. Soon, he had the two held out at arms length and gave them a glare each.

::Bulma, I'm going over to Yamcha's for the night.:: Gohan announced. Without waiting for an answer, the teen flew over to Satan City. Landing on the top of the apartment complex that housed Yamcha's penthouse, he gave a sigh and went through the stairs that lead from the roof to the living room of the penthouse. Living on the top floor had it's advantage's. Gohan frowned, there were lights on.

'What the?' He questioned. 'I was sure I turned the lights off from the last time I was here,' He thought to himself. Feeling around for ki, he found Yamcha's in the apartment. With someone. Gohan realized why and what Yamcha was doing here. He quickly left.

Having nothing to do, he wandered around the city. He was restless and he doubted he would have stayed long at the apartment anyways.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone yelled. He turned to see a police officer yelling at him and a few others.

"HYAAH!" A familiar voice yelled out. A man flew out of the building in front of Gohan, a bank he noticed. Just then Videl came out, dragging another criminal out with her.

::Videl, what are you doing here?:: Gohan asked when the police left.

"Hi Gohan, I help the police ca catch criminals sometimes," she said. The two were walking around together. "Hey, wanna go and catch a flick with Erasa, Sharpie and me? I'm supposed to meet them in half an hour to see the new Launch movie," Videl asked.

::I'd love to, but I've got no money on me.:: Gohan said.

"That's okay, I'll pay for you and you can pay me back when you do have money on you," Videl replied.

::Thanks.:: Gohan replied. Half an hour later the two teens met up with the other two and went inside together.

"Four for Sunrise," Videl told the ticket seller. Handing over the money, she took the tickets and the four went inside the cool theatre.

"There's some seats over here," Erasa said to her friends, spotting four open. They sat down, the girls in the middle, guys on the outside. Ten minutes later, the movie started. As all Launch movies did, it started out in a calm and serene forest. But a yell disrupted teh silence and the sleeping birds flew from their posts to a safer spot.

A blonde woman, very tough looking and pretty scary came into view. She was holding a Tommy gun and stalked through the forest.

"Who disturbed my sleep?" She questioned. The screen faded to black and the word: Sunrise, appeared with a picture of two Launch's, the ditzy one with a shy grin plastered on her face, the other the blonde from moments before with her trademarked scowl setting on her face, just below the words.

The movie was a good one, as was a fact for all Launch films'. It told of a maiden who was awoken and vowed revenge on the one who had woken her. The maiden, named Flow, was supposed to slept for the rest of eternity. But she had only till sunrise of the next month to find the one who had woken her. Just when she was about to kill the one who had woken her, her time was up and she turned to statue, then shattered, but not before an unearthly cry pierced the hearts of all in the world. There was enough touching parts to appeal to the girls, but enough butt kicking action to appeal to guys, which meant that the film was an instant success.

"Wow, that movie was s awesome," Videl said as the group walked out. They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get something to eat," Erasa suggested.

"Why don't we go back to my house?" Videl suggested.

"Sure," was the group response. Videl pulled out the capsule that held her helicopter. They climbed in the helicopter when it appeared moments later adn Videl flew them to Satan mansion.

A/N: This is where it will stop today. Took me awhile, huh? Sorry about that, but school's started and I haven't really been in a writing mood. But I figured that I had best get out another chapter soon, so I forced myself to write. Amazingly, now I have the urge to write a quick one shot about my favorite Dragonball character, Launch. I've always wondered what happened to her after Dragonball, because as far as my knowledge goes, she never shows up again after Dragonball ends.

Also, forcing yourself to write can be an excellent remedy to writer's block. I need to update on Kimi watashi ga natsukashi and CLRGL really bad. Oh, and the whole field trip to CC will only be a chapter or two long, this isn't one of those 'Let's Ruin the Nice Structured Life Of Our Favorite Demi Saiya-jinn Son Gohan' fics, though I do love reading them and even have TWO of my own. CLRGL, which is co written with Kioko and Help, written by me alone. Oh, and if you seem to think you've seen that term used before, it's DemonDancing's, but we all love using it. By we, I mean all teh teen Gohan torturers, such as well, DemonDancing of course, Frozenflower, Kioko, Megami-sama, and Sapphire Eye, just to name a few. Oh, and Liz12 has a really good one too. SO, if you like that kind of fic, check out one of their worksmeaning.


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

Key: :::: How Gohan and the Supreme Kai communicate with people, "" Talking, '' Thinking to one's self or how Gohan "talks" to the Supreme Kai, Bond speak

****

The meaning of father.

"Miss Videl, you're back early," a man, most likely a butler Gohan figured by the man's attire. "And you've got friends. Hello Miss Erasa, Mr. Sharpner."

"Hello Clive," Videl replied.

"Er, who are you young man?" Asked, the man, Clive when he reached Gohan.

"That's my new friend, Gohan," Videl explained.

"Sweet pea, you're home!" A booming male voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hello daddy," Videl replied.

"Mr. Hercule, it's an honor to see you," Sharpner and Erasa said, a bow and curtsy accompanying.

::Hello sir.:: Gohan answered.

"Videl, who's you new friend?" Asked the Great Hercule.

::My name is Gohan, Son Gohan.:: Gohan told the man.

"Did you say Son?" Asked Hercule. He felt like he knew the boy and he hoped it wasn't true on how he thought he knew him.

::Yes, I said Son.:: Gohan replied.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" Videl announced. She took her friends and headed into the dining room. The room was almost as large as Bulma's little lab. Which wasn't all that little, seeing as you could fit half of the Lookout into the room. Which happened to be underground. Far from the public's eye. Gohan didn't eat as much as he liked to have, but he wasn't starved anymore either.

"So, Gohan, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Erasa suggested when they were done.

::Okay, what do you want to know?:: Gohan asked.

"Where are you from? Who're your parents? Where do you live? Stuff like that," Erasa told him.

::I was born in the 439 Mountain Area and grew up there until I was 12.:: He replied.

"Really, that's so far away! Why'd you move?" Asked Erasa.

::My mother and I visited a friend of the family's, and she died giving birth to my little brother when we were visiting them. That's why I moved.:: he explained.

"That's sad," Videl said.

::I moved to North City, that's where my godmother and her husband live.:: Gohan went on.

"North City, do you mean you still live there now?" Asked Videl.

::No, I only live there on the weekends. during the week I stay with a friend who lives in Satan City.:: Gohan said, lying through his, umm, mind, I guess is the answer.

"Oh, that makes sense," Erasa said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"What about your dad?" Asked Sharpner. Gohan didn't answer, but only put his head down, looking at the table cloth.

::My father is dead to me.:: He finally said. ::I see him occasionally, but he's not interested in me or my brother and why should I like him when he deserted me?::

"Oh," was the collective answer.

::Listen, I should be headed home now.:: Gohan said, getting up. ::Bye.:: He left the room, leaving the other teens confused.

"Kid, your the one, aren't you?" Hercule said, pinning the teen to the wall.

::The one what?:: Asked Gohan.

"I remember a man named Son Goku at the Cell Games. I don't know what happened to him, but there was a kid, about ten or eleven with him. That kid's name was Gohan. It was you, wasn't it?" Asked Hercule.

Gohan stared at the man, calmly removing Hercule's hand from his shoulder. The look he gave Hercule was a scary one. It was one that he recognized as a look of loathing. The same look the man named Vegeta who was rumored to be the husband of Bulma Briefs had given him at the Cell Games after Hercule had taken to cowering on the sidelines.

::Never mention the name Son Goku around me again. You d not want to face an angry saiya-jin.:: Gohan warned, flashing between Super Saiya-jin and normal. Gohan left.

'Why do things like this always happen to me? Why must I be the one with all the problems, all the troubles?' Gohan thought. He flew off to Capsule Corp., Yamcha still at home. Everyone was busy, so he went up to his room. He stared at the pendant around his neck. Onyx black was joined by it's sister silver as the two collided and broke the barrier between Otherworld and Gohan's.

Walking through to the door he knew so well that would lead him where he wanted, Gohan began to descend down to HFIL. He needed to speak to someone.

::Radditz, you started it all.:: Gohan said as he stopped in front of his uncle's cell. He ignored everyone else.

'What does he want?' Radditz thought.

::Advice.:: Gohan replied.

'Are you reading my thoughts?' The saiya-jin asked.

::Yes.:: Gohan replied.

'What do you need my advice on?' Asked Radditz, curious.

::How do I forget my father? How can I get past my hatred of him?:: Asked Gohan. Radditz was shocked by this. It was the ultimate dishonor a person could inflict in the Saiya-jin culture. What had his little brother done to make his nephew want to do something like this?

::I hate him. That's all you need to know.:: Gohan replied. He felt something touch his shoulder and it burned. He gasped and said he had to go. All to soon he was back, lying on his bed. He opened his eyes and found Vegeta standing over him.

::What do you want?:: Gohan said crossly.

"Get up, something's wrong. I don't know what, but something's not right," Vegeta said. Gohan listened, Vegeta's instincts were almost always right. The two stayed up for a long time before Vegeta said that all was okay.

The next morning, Gohan turned his permission slip into the teacher at school and sat down next to his friends, but he ignored them. He was to busy fuming. For some reason, he couldn't cross between the worlds. He so wanted to go back to see his uncle. He wanted to learn how his father could be dishonored. The field trip was the Monday of the following week and so, he waited impatiently until the day.

::Bye, be back in a few hours!:: Gohan thought as he left the building for school. It was the Friday of his field trip to home.

'Bye Gohan,' Bulma said from her lab. Trunks and Goten said their goodbyes in person and Gohan received a grunt from Vegeta, who was in his precious gravity room. Gohan flew to school, hoping that he could return home soon. As he walked into the classroom, he noticed something. Everyone had a suitcase or backpack.

"Gohan, where's your stuff?" Asked Videl when he found his friends.

::Didn't bring any.:: He answered.

"Everyone, on the bus!" The teacher yelled before the conversation could continue. Gohan got a seat to himself, and watched out the window as everything went by. It was raining and Gohan felt that rain reflected his mood perfectly. All to soon, they were at Capsule Corp. and he felt like maybe it was possible to kill God and get away with it.

"Where's everyone at?" Asked a student. They were on the bus, not wanting to go out into the rain. Unfortunately, nobody was outside waiting to greet them in. After twenty minutes, Gohan got off the bus and walked up to the building. Putting his hand on the scanner, he walked inside, leaving his classmates amazed. In a rush, everyone was off the bus, trying to see if they could get inside as well. Which they couldn't. Gohan came down a few minutes later, in completely different clothes and opened the door.

::Sit, Bulma will be here any moment.:: He ordered. Like a flock of sheep, the group listened. Gohan walked over to a large closet and opened it to reveal a large stereo system. He turned it on and a song started to play. In Saiya-jin. It was Vegeta's one musical reminder of Planet Vegeta. Gohan liked it as well, though it annoyed Bulma to no ends. She didn't like the music one bit.

A/N: Well, this is where the story chapter will end. Not much has happened to me lately, so I don't have much to say for once. Which is rare. I wonder, how many people have read Return to Home? It's the next story in the Miniseries, which is what I call IMO, MNIO, and PTS. Those are abbreviations to those who couldn't guess. I'm to lazy to do the full names for them. They're separate stories and you can read them if you like. Oh, and I've got part of the next chapter of Kimi watashi ga natsukashi written for those reading it.


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: This is a DBZ fic that will span from the end of the Cells Games until at least the Budokai Tournament that Goku comes back for. Most likely after wards as well. It is a sort of AU because parts of it follow the DBZ storyline.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ? No, I don't. So please, don't sue me. I write this only for my own pleasure and if others like it, than that's good, I'm glad that they do.

Key: :::: How Gohan and the Supreme Kai communicate with people, "" Talking, '' Thinking to one's self or how Gohan "talks" to the Supreme Kai, Bond speak

****

The meaning of father.

Bulma walked into the room ten minuets later, a young boy following her. Another young boy came in right after the last and both were staring at her angrily.

"But mom!"

"Bulma please!" Twin voices said in sync.

Well, actually, the boys weren't twins, seeing as they were not related at all unless you went back 18 generations to Trunks' seventeen times great aunt who married the fifth cousin, twice removed in Goten's family; and seeing as the two had long ago died a death that could rival that of the infamous couple wrote down on paper by a one, William Shakespeare, the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet, nearly 250 years prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"I said no, now go bug Vegeta!" She told them, raising her voice. Footsteps headed towards the room and the two boys cringed. They knew who was coming and they were scared. No, scared is not the word, more like terrified. And it wasn't the mighty prince of saiya-jins.

::Oh Goten, Trunks, come here.:: Gohan's "voice" floated into the room. The boys looked at each other in looks of pure terror and hid behind Bulma.

Bulma had no idea what the terrors had done, but she figured that Gohan would make an excellent babysitter at that moment.

::Sure, I'll watch them.:: Gohan's mental voice said, catching a snippet of Bulma's thought.

"Thanks," she said. Gohan finally came into view and dragged the two away, a smirk dominating his face. Trusting that Bulma would leave him alone, Gohan headed up to his room, a young boy in each hand.

Throwing the two onto his bed, Gohan pulled his chair over until it was in front of the door. He sat down and the boys gulped. This was the cruelest punishment in the world.

Gohan laughed and used a trick he had learned from Vegeta. The ki bonds. But, thanks to a little improvement, the person who made them could only break them, or by someone stronger than the person who made them. So, unless Vegeta suddenly had developed a nice side, the two boys were screwed.

Gohan pulled out a capsule he'd made in Bulma's lab, one that kept food good no matter what. Inside was a gourmet feast. He opened the capsule and left the room, laughing.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, then the food, then each other, and so on for a good 10 minutes. That's when an explosion rocked the building.

Now, this is Capsule Corps. headquarters. Explosions are a part of the normal routine, whether it be from one of the labs, Vegeta, an invention, Vegeta, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and yes, Vegeta. So, it was no surprise when Bulma just sighed and went back to talking to the group of students that were with her.

Goten and Trunks didn't care. It didn't concern them and it couldn't help them get their food, so it wasn't important in their minds.

But, Gohan and Vegeta had entirely different thoughts. They had been sparring lightly when an entire wall of the gravity room just exploded. Now, the gravity room could handle anything it seemed. It could handle both Gohan and Vegeta in almost SSJ3. Neither could quite make it up to the next level, but they were close. And they hadn't even come close to SSJ1 in their spar.

And then, they felt it. A large ki very close to them. But, since it was very much weaker then them, they ignored it, figuring that they would go and check it out later. Later never came.

The passed quickly, and soon, Gohan's class left, much to his relief. Although, he defiantly was not looking forward to Thursday. Gohan and Vegeta forgot about the abnormal ki they had felt, for an even greater challenge was approaching.

The 26th Budokai was approaching and both wanted to be in top shape for when he would face the other. So far, none of their friends had said that they'd join. In fact, everyone but Krillen and 18 had said no, and the two had said maybe on that matter.

Hey Vegeta, Gohan!A cheerful voice said out of nowhere. Both recognized it, though their reactions were totally different.

"Kakarot, is that you?" Asked Vegeta.

::Hello father.:: Was the cool voice from Gohan. Vegeta gave his godson an odd look. He thought the boy adored his father.

Yep, it's me. I'm using King Kai as a telephone.Goku's voice came out, in a giddy, almost giggling manner.

::Hello King Kai.:: Gohan said, his tone of voice changing completely.

I get to come back for a day.Goku suddenly announced.

"When?" Vegeta asked.

The day of the tournament. Well, I have to go now, see you then!And with that, Goku's voice faded away. A small, angry growl come from next to Vegeta. It was Gohan.

"You okay?" Asked Vegeta. Something was up with Gohan and he was curious.

::Leave me alone.::

"No, I think you should tell me," was the calm, cool reply from the prince of a race that had died to the creature that had once enslaved his entire race and used them to do his dirty work. After all, why do work yourself and possibly be beaten when you can enslave the second most powerful race in the universe. The first were a race that had died out over a millennia ago, but it was said that they had enough power that it eventually destroyed them.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and made the teen stay. "I won't let go until you tell me."

::What? What do you want to know? That I hate the man whom is my father in only birth, that I even have gone as far as to ask my uncle how to forget the man! I'm sorry, but unless you have gone through this, don't you dare say you understand!:: Gohan tried to jerk his arm away but it was caught in Vegeta's viselike grip. He cursed.

"What, and you think my childhood was a walk in the park?" Vegeta spat back. "Boy, you may have been in your first fight at the age of four, but me; I was already conquering planets by that time. I had to grow up alone. I only knew of Nappa and Raditz. They were what was left of my race. Do you know how degrading it was for me to have to kneel before the creep Frieza? Every. Single. Day." He went on. The last few words were spit out forcefully. Gohan looked down in shame.

::I'm sorry, but he doesn't act like he even cares for me and Goten.:: Gohan replied.

"Mine handed me over to Frieza without a second thought," Vegeta replied. Gohan couldn't think of anything to say. Vegeta let him leave, but just as Gohan opened the door and was halfway out of it, Vegeta said something that made Gohan feel better.

"But I understand what you're feeling."

A/N: Hello, I'm here. Well, I told you I wasn't going to dwell on trip to Capsule Corp. And before any of you can say it, the reason they didn't check out the high ki is because it didn't feel that high. It was abnormally high for most of the population, but it was small to them. I don't know much of Vegeta's childhood, but from what I do know, what I've written about it seems to fit okay in with the show.

Hey, I've got two sites, and Both are juts beginning, but I'm going to get the paper work to make them legal with Toei and Funi. I don't want to get sued. If you hadn't guessed, their DBZ sites. Sister sites too, along with a few others that I'm thinking of making. I think I'll probably end up with three or four websites dedicated to DB/Z/GT.

Maybe a site a show. That sounds good. Or, I could have an info site or two and one fun site. I don't know, I'm not sure. When I decide and get them finished, I'll tell you.

Bye, I have to go eat my dinner now. See you next time I write something!

P.S. Buu Saga may appear, I'm not sure. I'm changing my mind and may add Buu in.


End file.
